customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny
"I want her dead, I want her friends dead, I want her family dead.. I want everyone dead!" ~ Lenny ' Lenny' is one of the most powerful crime-lords in New York and the archenemy of Jane Causeway - although the two have never met face-to-face, Lenny has so far been unable to expand his criminal empire beyond the shores of America but with aid from Boss-Man and the Vicious Circle aims to rival international gang-lords such as Rivets in power soon enough. Origin Lenny was born in 1970 to a poor family in a rough area of New York, his father was a drunk and often abused him and his mother - this coupled with frequent exposure to crime left Lenny a very troubled youth and by the time he had reached his early teens he was already showing signs of criminal behaviour that worsened as he grew older. Joining a local street-gang Lenny soon gained a reputation for being a ruthless, manipulative and deadly enemy - rising rapidly to the position of leader he expanded the gang into a criminal organisation as he grew older and trained many of his gang-mates in the ways of organised crime: he also made his most trusted members into an elite-unit of assassins he named The Boys - Lenny and his gang quickly took over the New York underworld and became legends in the world of crime. Lenny would later come in contact with Boss-Man and the two eventually formed a close-bond, with Lenny seeing Boss-Man as his most trusted ally and Boss-Man in turn thinking of Lenny as a father-figure: the two men became so close that when Lenny was accepted into the elite criminal organisation known as the Vicious Circle he demanded Boss-Man be included as well. Due to his link with the Vicious Circle Lenny is now considered the gang-lord of North America - though this position is hotly debated even within the Vicious Circle and Lenny is forever having to fend off would-be-usurpers of his throne: Lenny also plans on furthering his influence beyond America and taking his criminal empire onto the global front, this would inevitably put Lenny at odds with other members of the Vicious Circle and thus he keeps his plans largely hidden until he can be certain of his superiority. Lenny is also intent on having Jane Causeway killed by any means necessary - seeing her as the only real threat to his plans and has become more and more enraged by the continual failure of his many henchmen from accomplishing this task.. Powers Lenny has no superhuman abilities but is a ruthless, intelligent and utterly remorseless killer who has enough influence to command many criminals ranging from young street-thugs to elite-assassins - he is also trained in both armed and unarmed-combat: being able to fend for himself in a gunfight or street-brawl, though he seldom puts himself in a position where he needs to utilise such skills, preferring to manipulate things for afar instead. Battle Stats Agility: 5 Speed: 5 Strength: 5 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 5 Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Level 5 Characters Category:Non-Powered